Kyo Meets His Matches!
by Fuko-chan3000
Summary: Kyo's faitful incounter with some very obessed girls. These girl can be known as Prince Kyo" fan club. All hail Kyo-sama!


Chapter 1  
Kyo Meets His Matches?!  
  
This is my first ever fan fiction I've ever wrote. So it may be a little sketchy, so bare with me. This is an RPG, and I don't know if that's against the rules or regulation, so please don't punish me, or kick me out! For all those who may be wondering if I am in any way, shape or form a friend of Tsukichan; I forget if she had any number after her name or not; you are 100% right. As sad as it sounds. To the person who said that he was more hyper than I was. You could never be more hyper than I could! I am the queen of hyper activity. I am an additive lover of chocolate and other sugary items. Except for the care bears. Those are evil minions of heck. This is rated G so let's keep that way. This may or may not get confusing depending on who you are. This story isn't just about Kyo from fruits basket, but there are a lot of fights over him. Well you'll see what I mean. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you who I am in this story of min. Well, I'm Liz. So enjoy may attempt at an RPG Fan Fic. Since this an RPG try to use a little imagination.  
  
Liz: Hi you guys. Guess what!  
  
Christina: no body cares.  
  
Liz: That hurts, you're so mean! (Puppy ears and a tear.)  
  
Christine: Poor Liz (pats Liz on the head)  
  
Meg: what do you have?  
  
Liz: I finally got the new Fruits Basket!  
  
Meg: Yes! Oh! What happens to Yuki?  
  
Christina: Who care about Yuki, what about Kyo?! (Evil glare from Meg)  
  
Liz: Calm down you two.  
  
Meg: don't tell me to calm down, tell me what happens to Yuki!  
  
Christine: You better tell her before she hurts you.  
  
Liz: Hee hee hee.  
  
Marcy: just tell us for God sake. (Playing pokemon)  
  
Erica: Your one to talk. Mention the name Gohan, and your out for blood.  
  
Marcy: what did you say about Gohan? (Pounces on Erica)  
  
Erica: Pleas don't touch me. Thank you  
  
Liz: Pleas By next year he all mine. Heh heh heh.  
  
Marcy: You want to say that again? (Grabs Liz by the collar)  
  
Liz: No. (Scared)  
  
Erica: Down pika. (Drag Marcy away by the arms)  
  
Meg: Oh my sweet Yuki, your mine, all mine!  
  
Everyone: Scary. (Sweat drop)  
  
Liz: Any way. The new "Fruits Basket" is.(A bright light) *Thud!  
  
Liz: Owww! (Darkness all around) Where the hell are we.  
  
Meg: I don't know  
  
Erica: (Muffled voice) you know, for freshmen you're extremely heavy.  
  
Meg: OOPS.  
  
Liz: Nice and comfy. (*Bounce *bounce *bounce)  
  
Everyone, accept Liz and Meg: (pushing up) Get off!  
  
Liz: Ooff! Wow that hurt!  
  
Christina: Why you little.(strangles Liz)  
  
Everyone: Such children.  
  
Christina: Weren't we just in the hall. Are we lost or something?  
  
Christine: Very perceptive of you.  
  
Liz and me: No we're not!  
  
Meg: We were thrown into another dimension!  
  
Liz: Yeah, Yeah!  
  
Meg: But which one?  
  
Liz Oooooh, chose me, chose me.  
  
Erica: Clam down. Know what do you want.  
  
Liz: I want a pony and a race car and a puppy and Usher and and and.(in her own world)(major sweat drop and everyone trips)  
  
Everyone: Wow.  
  
Christine: Smart one that's not what she meant.  
  
Liz: Oh, right. I know where we're going. We're about to cross into the world of "Fruits Basket!"  
  
Christina: How do you know?  
  
Liz: Because we're all cartoons! Just like the ones from "Fruits Basket".  
  
Christine: Wow She's right, smart one she is.  
  
Meg: Lizzi-chan did good!  
  
Marcy: don't let it get to her head.  
  
Erica: Let the kid have some fun.  
  
Marcy: No  
  
Meg: Why not?  
  
Marcy: Because she tried to steal my Gohan, Goten, and Trunks.  
  
Christina: Those cross eyed freaks.  
  
Marcy: Yes, those cross-eyed freak.Hey!  
  
Christina: Heeheehee.  
  
Christine: Ladies we've got a winner!  
  
Marcy: Watch it.  
  
Christina: Wow, to much drama.  
  
Liz: Hark; do I hear the words of a hypocrite?  
  
Christina: What was that?!  
  
Liz: Nothing, *cough *cough I've got a cold.  
  
Christina: And I'm sure you want to keep it a cold, right? (Glares at Liz)(Scenery changes, building and house appear, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Yuki, and Toru are all walking towards us.)  
  
Liz: Lookie, lookie, lookie, its.it's Kyo  
  
Christine: Where?  
  
Christina: Huh? (The three run towards Kyo, Major sweat drops)  
  
Meg: Yuki! *Poof!  
  
Liz: Oh my god it Kyo! (Grabs his hand) Come with me!  
  
Christina: hold it he's coming with me.  
  
Liz: You've yet to produce proper bartering material for the possession of my one and only Kyo.  
  
Christine: You mean our one and only Kyo, right?  
  
Liz: *Heh *heh *heh, right.  
  
Kyo: Who the hell are you guys! Get off me!  
  
Christina: Oh comes now, you know you want me.  
  
Liz: *Belch who would want you.  
  
Christina: I thought you valued your life? I guess I thought wrong. (Starts to strangle Liz)  
  
Marcy: You guys are scarring the poor boy.  
  
Erica: He's scared, what about me?  
  
Christine Pleas excuse our incredibly stupid friends.  
  
Liz: Hey, I resent that. (Shaking Kyo's arm around.)  
  
Christine: You're hurting Kyon-Kyon! Get off him! Now!  
  
Kyo: Don't call me Kyon-Kyon!  
  
Momiji: Kyo-chan has the hots again.  
  
Erica: Oh, he so cute.  
  
Liz: Hand off, he's mine too. Same with Haru!  
  
Christine: You mean ours!  
  
Liz: Right, oops, sorry.  
  
Haru: You still haven't told us who you are.  
  
Christine: I'm Christine, the girl on Kyo's right is Liz, and on his left is Christina. The other two are Erica and Marcy.  
  
Marcy: Hey!  
  
Erica: Yo!  
  
Christine: And this is.. Um.well Meg is some were around here.  
  
Momiji: Where the Sohma's. I'm Momiji that's Haru, the one with the red hair is Kyo, and Yuki is not here.  
  
Haru: I think they already know who we are Momi-chan Momiji: Yukiiiii! Yuuuuu-kiiiiiii! Yuki were are you.  
  
Liz: I think I know were they are. (Points at the tree)  
  
Meg: Mine all mines. (Up a tree)  
  
Toru: Oh no, Yuki! Please let him down!  
  
Meg: No he mine! (In his rat form.)  
  
Yuki: Could you just loosen your grip a bit?  
  
Meg: Oh I'm sorry. Is that better? (Drops Yuki.)  
  
Yuki: Not really! Someone help! (Erica catches Yuki)  
  
Marcy: Nice catch.  
  
Erica: You got to be more careful Lil' Duley.  
  
Yuki: Please put me down.  
  
Erica: Sorry. (*Poof, Yuki changes back)  
  
Christina: Oh yeah.  
  
Erica: Take it all off, baby!  
  
Marcy: Whoa! Yeah baby!  
  
Toru: Oh no! (Hides her face)  
  
Meg: Oh, I'm sorry. (Hide her face and falls out of the tree on to her head.)  
  
Liz: Tsuki-chan, You ding-dong.  
  
Yuki: Well the secret's out again.  
  
Momiji: They don't care if we transform.  
  
Haru: But Akito won't be happy.  
  
Liz: Don't worry we can keep a secret. (Still holding on to Kyo)  
  
Kyo: Would you pleas let go of me?  
  
Liz: No way.Well maybe, but first. (Hugs Kyo) *Poof!  
  
Christina: Hey I was going to does that?  
  
Christine: Back off sister, he's mine  
  
Liz: Ours! I want to hug Mimosa too! *Pouf (Mimosa turns to a rabbit) Au a bunny! So cute.  
  
(Swing Kyo and Momiji around)  
  
Momiji: wee!  
  
Kyo: Please let me go.  
  
Liz: No.Hun? (Christina stole him)  
  
Christina: Mine now!  
  
Liz: Hey give him back!  
  
Christina: Got to catch me first!  
  
Liz: Get back here with my Kyo! (Starts chasing Christina)  
  
Erica: Oh my god.  
  
Marcy: Ladies and gentlemen, this may take a while.  
  
Meg: (Zombie faced) Yuki!  
  
Yuki: Huh? Meg: Your coming with me. *Poof! *Ha *ha *ha *ha (Runs away)  
  
Toru: Oh no! Yuki! Please come back here! (Runs after them)  
  
Christine: Hey, get back here! Your not suppose to steal the anime characters!  
  
Liz: Hun? *Poof!  
  
Momiji: Let's do that again! (Momiji hugs Christine)  
  
Christine: *Oooh, he's so cute!  
  
(Liz finally catches Christina)  
  
Liz: Ha! Got you!  
  
Christina: He's mine!  
  
Liz: Mine!  
  
*Poof  
  
Liz: Oh yeah!  
  
Christina: Woo-hoo!  
  
Marcy: Nice.  
  
Erica: Now that's a man!  
  
Christine: Come too mama!  
  
Kyo: You guy are sick.  
  
Liz: Why thank you.  
  
Haru: Is that Shigure?  
  
Liz: Shigure, where! (Liz runs over to Shigure) Ooh. It's the dog!  
  
Shigure: Huh, don't be ridiculous!  
  
Kyo: Don't bother, they already know.  
  
Haru: But, how did she know he was the dog.  
  
Liz: It's a secret. (Giant sweat drop)  
  
Shigure: Who are these girls?  
  
Haru: Beats me.  
  
Liz: We're from Mercy High, we're Mercy girls.  
  
Christine: I think they already know were girl Liz.  
  
Shiguer: Yes, yes, yes more high school girls  
  
Marcy: (Walks up to Haru) What do you change into?  
  
Christine: Who cares, He totally yummy.  
  
Haru: (Black Haru) Are you sure you want to know? (Marcy shakes her head yes) Then why don't you come and find out? (Pulls Marcy over to him and Hugs her) *Poof!  
  
Marcy: What the hell, you little.cow.  
  
Haru: Moo  
  
Meg: Has anyone noticed how dark it gotten?  
  
Erica: Where the hell did you come from?  
  
Meg: I woke up from the coma I got from falling out of the sky.  
  
Liz: Don't you mean tree?  
  
Meg: Treat, what treat?  
  
Liz: Never mind.  
  
Christina: I think something got messed in that fall.  
  
Christine: You she wasn't messed up before?  
  
Meg: You're so mean to me!  
  
Yuki: *Poof! This is bad. We were supposed to be at Sohma house at 5.  
  
Meg: Oh my virgin eyes! (Faints)  
  
Liz: Tsuki-chan!  
  
Marcy: You two are unbelievable.  
  
Shigure: We should get her home.  
  
Haru: *Poof! If some one would hug me again, and ride with her on my back it would go much faster.  
  
Everyone: I will! (All jump on him at once)  
  
Haru: One at a time! Ack! *Poof! Ooow! My back, please just one.  
  
Liz: Christina, you go ahead with Haru, we'll catch up.  
  
Christina: You're up to something.  
  
Liz: Who, me? Naah.  
  
Christina: I'm watching you. (Evil glare)  
  
Liz: I though they'd never leave. Now's my chance.  
  
Kagura: Ooh Kyyyyyyoooooo!  
  
Kyo: No, no, not her, anything but her!  
  
Kagura: Kyo why haven't you called me?  
  
Kyo: Maybe because I don't like you!  
  
Kagura: How could you say that! (Starts to beat him up) You player!  
  
Liz: You know who would enjoy this? Nikky, that's who. I think I'll transport her here. "Super Fan Fic Power!"(Bright flash of light)  
  
Nikky: Shriek! *Thud! *Poof! Hun, where am I? Ahh! I'm a cartoon! And I'm sitting on an orange cat that looks like.Kyo!  
  
Liz: Hands off! Unless of cores you want to trade for Subaru.  
  
Nikky: I told you before, He mine and I'm not trading!  
  
Liz: Then you better give him to me.  
  
Erica: Looks like we have more than one cat here to day, boy and girls.  
  
Marcy: Can we just go, I'm hungry.  
  
Toru: I'll make a beef stew.  
  
Liz: Hold it, I'm the only cook around here.  
  
Toru: There no need for us to fight, we can share the kitchen.  
  
Liz: Finally a chance to prove my skill to a real. Kyo this will be your first taste of true carbine cooking.  
  
Kagura: Kyo doesn't want your food he wants mine.  
  
Liz: Fine it'll be a cook off, and our judge is  
  
Both: Kyo! (Dash towards Shigure's house.)  
  
Nikky: Don't forget about me. (Runs after them.)  
  
Erica: You'd better go after then if you still want a house.  
  
Shigure: It's OK, after all I have been living in the same house as Kyo and Yuki. Not to mention the event when Kagura came to visit.  
  
Yuki and Kyo: why don't you shut your big mouth. Or I'll make you shut up.  
  
Shigure: Shutting up  
At Shigure's house  
  
*Clank *clank *bang *bong *Crash!  
  
Toru: Oh no! Be careful you two. *Boom!  
  
Liz: Nikky what did you do!  
  
All four: It's alive! Run for it. *Bang *Bang *Bang!  
  
Nikky: Where the hell did you get that?  
  
Liz: Get what?  
  
Nikky: That gun!  
  
Liz: What gun  
  
Kagura: It's not dead!  
  
Liz: What did you put in that?  
  
Nikky: I have no idea. (Sweat drop)  
  
Liz: I'll take care of this. (Pulls out a flame-thrower) Die!  
  
Nikky: I think you went a little over board.  
  
Liz: Nikky you food is finished, why don't you go give it to Kyo?  
  
Nikky: Umm. all right. (Smiles sweetly). Here Kyo eat this.  
  
Kyo: What is it?  
  
Nikky: You don't like Steak and cheese pot pie?  
  
Kyo: Not when it looks like it breathing.  
  
Nikky: You'll eat and like it.  
  
Kyo: No.  
  
Nikky: Here! (Stuffs it down his throat Kyo faints)  
  
Christine: Good going you killed the poor kid!  
  
Christina: Kyo are ok? No you killed him.  
  
Yuki: Finally.  
  
Haru: Damn, I was supposed to do that.  
  
Kyo: Hey, I'm not dead. I can't say the same for you two.  
  
Haru: (black again) Oh you're asking for it!  
  
Kagura: My turn! Yummy, yummy, in your tummy Fish cakes!  
  
Kyo: I'm not hungry.  
  
Kagura: Eat it!  
  
Kyo: I'm not going to eat it.  
  
Kagura: Don't make me hurt you.  
  
Kyo: Fine.  
  
Toru: I made rice balls for everyone.  
  
Everyone: Yay.  
  
Liz: so predictable Honda-san. I'll show you all what a real meal is. Presenting Elizabeth Gillian Carre's ultimate Haitian meal! Beef patties and Shrimp. Oh I also made some sushi, udango, and Mashed potatoes, fried chicken and well I cooked whole entire Thanks giving dinner!  
  
Momiji: What's Thank giving?  
  
Meg: It's a holiday were we get to eat globes and globes of food. Here Yuki try some mashed Potatoes.(Stuffs his faces into a tub of mashed potatoes)  
  
Erica: Where did u get the tub?  
  
Liz: Eat up everyone.  
  
Kyo: Not hungry.  
  
Liz: *Sniff Your so mean  
  
Kyo: don't cry here look I'm eating. (Stuffs his face with shrimp)  
  
Liz: Yay!  
  
Gure: (looks into his kitchen) Umm who's going to clean this up?  
  
Liz: not it!  
  
Christine. Christina and Erika: not it!  
  
Meg, Marcy: not it  
  
Nikki: the Queen of darkness does not cook nor does she clean.  
  
Liz: Fine! SUPER FAN FIC POWERS! Clean Shigure-sama house! (Every thing becomes spotless) There!  
  
Christina: This is pointless  
  
Yuki: Help  
  
Kagura: my man  
  
Liz: mine  
  
Erica: Liz writes something meaningful.  
  
Liz: how about we go to a.oh I know a hot spring! SUPER FAN FIC POWERS! (Sends everyone to a hot spring) 


End file.
